Astrum canis
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Ils s'aiment tellement tous les deux, que cela en devient insupportable. Pour appaiser la douleur, Remus décide de se cacher derrière des explications tout aussi insupportables aux yeux de Sirius. Comment ça, il doit partir à la recherche des Loups ? OS


**Bonjour à tous ceux qui ont le courage de passer par là !**

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, voici une nouvelle ff, où je me suis un peu "amusée" avec Sirius, Remus, et patati et patata ... J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bien entendu, cette ff parle des relations homosexuelles, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, passez votre chemin. Les personnages Poudlarien appartiennent tous à Mme Rowling, et la chanson, _Babe I'm Gonna Leave You_, aux membres du groupe de Led Zeppelin. Les Loups (Lÿkaïna et Kowal) relèvent de ma propre imagination.**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs Light Hane pour avoir enlevé les fautes qu'elle a vues, et pour m'avoir donné son avis,**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue**

* * *

**Astrum canis**

* * *

« **T**u n'as pas le droit. »

Il soupira. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il remarqua les yeux brillants de son compagnon, lui qui ne pleurait jamais.

« Sirius, je t'en prie, essaye de comprendre que j-

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! »

Et c'était vrai. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais dans le fil étriqué de sa mystérieuse existence, avait-il eu le droit de l'aimer ?

« Je ne t'abandonne pas, je pars, c'est tout.

- Où est la différence, Remus ?

- Elle est notable. Je ne t'abandonne pas, je pars pour me découvrir enfin. »

Remus soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi son ami devait-il compliquer les choses ? James l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras, sans rien dire quand il lui avait dit qu'il partait pour la Hongrie, à la recherche des Loups-Garou. Lily lui avait promis de lui constituer un stock de livres, et Peter lui avait juste dit qu'il lui manquerait. Une fête était même organisée. Pourquoi Sirius devait-il compliquer son départ ?

C'était suffisamment difficile comme cela.

Difficile à cause de ces foutus sentiments qui menaçaient de déborder dès que l'animagus s'approchait trop près de lui, difficile de quitter le seul endroit qui semblait l'accepter tel qu'il était vraiment, et difficile de quitter la seule vie qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors.

Il reposa son regard de braise sur Sirius. Celui-ci respirait précipitamment, et ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté des yeux un seul instant. Une unique larme roulait sur sa joue, et d'un geste rageur, il l'essuya, furieux qu'elle ait dévoilée _sa_ faiblesse.

Remus.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Moony. Pas maintenant, alors que l'année s'achève à peine ! Je te retiendrai !

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a accepté, Sirius. Je pars demain. »

Le loup-garou se sentait si las. Heureusement, grâce à une volonté de fer, il parvint à dissimuler sa peine et sa douleur. Mais pas Sirius.

Lui, pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Sous ses airs de Don Juan que rien n'ébranle, c'était un jeune homme très sensible.

Tout du moins, sensible en ce qui concernait Remus Lupin.

En un sens, ça n'était pas complètement absurde. Il avait trois meilleurs amis. James, Remus et Peter. James était son frère, impossible de l'aimer autrement que d'un amour chaste et indéfectible. Peter était plutôt son disciple dans les mauvais coups fait aux Serpentards, alors c'était une relation professeur/élève qui les liait.

Mais Remus … Cela semblait suivre l'ordre logique des choses. Au moins égal à un frère, mais plus important qu'un simple camarade.

Alors pourquoi devait-il partir qu'il venait à peine d'accepter ses propres sentiments ?

« Tu sais que j't'aimerais toujours, Pad'. Que tu seras toujours mon frère canin. Et qu'un an, cela passe vite.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Comment vais-je faire sans toi ? »

Remus s'avança, et prit enfin son ami dans ses bras. L'animagus enfouit son visage dans le cou gracile de son ami, et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans bouger, profitant du peu de temps qu'il leur était accordé.

Peut-être voulaient-ils faire passer tous leurs sentiments dans cette étreinte ?

Trop rapidement au goût de l'un comme de l'autre, Remus se recula lentement, et sécha ses propres larmes qui avaient finalement coulées, tandis que Sirius séchait les siennes.

« Mon instinct sauvage m'appelle, Sirius. Je te proposerais sûrement de m'accompagner, si je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Mais je veux venir avec toi, je veux t'aider à affronter les pleines lunes, Moony.

- James l'a déjà suggéré, Pad'. C'est hors de question.

- Mais Moon- »

Remus l'avait déjà coupé d'un geste de la main. Il savait bien que si Sirius insistait un peu plus, il cèderait.

« Il me rappelle chez moi, Pad'. Je dois découvrir qui je suis. Qui sait, peut-être que je trouverais un moyen de canaliser mes instincts de loup ! »

Sirius le sonda longuement du regard, de son regard si particulier, semblable à de l'acier liquide, mélangé au ciel pur de l'été. Puis il acquiesça finalement, la lèvre tremblante, mais le regard déterminé à respecter les choix de celui qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne devrait.

Le jeune lycanthrope sourit, apaisé. Il se releva du lit de son ami où ils étaient assis depuis bientôt deux heures, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, rassemblant le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'il possédait, en dehors de ses livres chéris.

« Remus ? »

Ledit Remus se retourna, pour faire face aux yeux plein de questions du brun.

« Oui ?

- Ca t'est déjà arrivé, non ? »

Il comprit immédiatement que Sirius parlait de ces appels étranges qui semblaient résonner au sein de tout son corps, ces hurlements de loup qui l'appelaient, encore et encore.

« Oui, Sirius. Ils m'appellent tout le temps. »

Sirius se tourna vers la fenêtre, comme pour défier du regard les étoiles qui transportaient les messages des congénères de son ami.

« Alors je t'appellerai aussi. Moi aussi, je te rappellerai chez toi. »

Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire tendre, la détermination de Sirius lui réchauffant le cœur.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de m'appeler, je reviendrai. » lança-t-il en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

« Et ton étoile m'appellera. » murmura-t-il, une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il n'entendit donc pas le coup que Sirius asséna à ce pauvre pilier de bois qui n'avait rien fait, et qui lui ne partait pas.

OoOoO

**R**emus n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes. Encore moins celles organisées en son honneur, et pire, celles organisées en l'honneur de son départ. Il savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention, que ses amis voulaient qu'il garde un bon souvenir de sa dernière journée à Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient presque hâte qu'il s'en aille, et que la réception et le buffet froid apaiseraient leurs remords.

Ce qui était faux. Sous les sourires et les étreintes se cachaient de la douleur. Ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter leur ami, et le faire revenir sur ses choix, pour les préserver, comme toujours. Même s'ils ne connaissaient bien sûr pas toute l'histoire. Il partait, c'était suffisant à leur peine.

Chacun avait le droit de mener la vie comme il l'entendait. Remus avait choisi de partir sur la trace de ses origines, ils ne l'en empêcheraient pas.

Dans un coin, le loup-garou regardait les étoiles. Celle qui portait le nom de son ami semblait briller plus que les autres, pour lui. C'était réconfortant.

« Moony ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de miel se retourna, pour faire face à James Potter. Celui-ci ne portait plus ses lunettes, ce qui changeait extrêmement son visage. Ca lui allait bien.

Remus sourit, remarquant que les lunettes absentes étaient dans sa main, tordues jusqu'au possible. Il sortit sa baguette, et les répara machinalement.

« Merci, Moony. Mais je n'étais pas venu pour ça » dit-il en les rechaussant sur son nez. Il prit alors un air accusateur, et pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de son ami. « Tu devrais être là-bas, ivre-mort à danser comme Sirius. Pas ici à être nostalgique alors que tu n'es même pas encore parti. »

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers l'animagus, qui se déchainait sur la piste, une fille à chaque bras, agitant les jambes sur une musique slave de sa composition.

« Je dois partir tôt demain, j'aimerais éviter.

- Moony, détends-toi. Pour une fois. » implora James.

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, Prongs.

- C'est à cause de lui, hein ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son abruti d'ami d'un coup de tête.

Remus regarda de nouveau l'étoile scintillante, et acquiesça simplement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, James avait tout compris.

« Ah, Remus … Tu devrais lui dire.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Fin de la discussion, James.

- Tu devrais lui dire, Remus. » Déclara une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lily, qui venait d'arriver, pour le plus grand bonheur de James. Elle secoua la tête de désespoir devant l'air de l'héritier Potter, et pointa elle aussi un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Remus.

« Sinon, tu vas le regretter durant toute cette prochaine année, Rem'. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Tu dois lui dire, Remus Moony Lupin. Ecoute la grande Lily Potter. » Déclara James en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

« C'est EVANS, abruti. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, tu risquerais d'être déçu.

- Oui, oui, Lily-jolie.

- POTTER ! » Aboya-t-elle.

De son côté, Remus se re-concentra sur l'étoile de Sirius, et fit ses adieux à Poudlard.

« C'est trop difficile … Ils m'appellent … »

OoOoO

**L**'aube se leva, faisant disparaitre les dernières étoiles qui scintillaient encore. Remus ajusta sa grande cape noire sur son épaule et empoigna son sac de cuir abimé. Il rajusta la couverture de Peter, puis de James, remarquant en souriant qu'il avait une petite peluche en chiffon avec une crinière rousse (1), et se tourna vers le lit de Sirius, une dernière fois. Il tenta alors l'interdit et embrassa délicatement son front. Avec frayeur, il le vit papillonner des yeux, mais se ravisa quand l'animagus sombra de nouveau dans les méandres du sommeil. Il jeta enfin un dernier regard sur ses amis endormis qui ronflaient bruyamment, et sortit sur dortoir.

Dans sa poche, la cravate rouge et or de Sirius semblait brûler sa peau fragile.

OoOoO

**L**e vent fit voler quelques mèches dorées et continua sa course entre les montagnes. Remus leva son visage vers le ciel voilé, et respira un bon coup. Il était arrivé. Sa main s'enroulait encore et encore autour du bout de tissu usé qui fut autrefois la cravate de son amour.

Il sentait la présence d'autres Loups-Garou, quelque part. Etaient-ils proches ou plus éloignés, c'était encore à voir. Ils étaient là, mais où ?

Il avait peur. Un peu. C'était normal et il ne pouvait même pas se réconforter avec l'étoile de Sirius : il pleuvait.

Puis soudain, cinq hommes furent là, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur nature, ils ressemblaient étrangement au jeune homme. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, mais quelque chose dans leur allure, dans leur regard, _faisait_ qu'ils étaient semblables.

Son instinct fit adopter à Remus une posture de soumission. Il n'était pas de taille pour un combat, ils étaient trop nombreux. A cinq contre un, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Voyant la réaction du nouveau venu, ils se détendirent, et se déployèrent de façon à former une ouverture.

Il aperçut alors une magnifique créature s'avancer au milieu des hommes-loups. Elle était grande et fine, la peau dorée, les yeux verts hypnotiques et ses cheveux ondulés blonds-roux atteignaient ses reins. C'était incontestablement la matriarche.

La louve lança une longue plainte qui résonna longtemps entre les montagnes. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue, le ton qu'elle employa était universel, compréhensible de tous les Loups-Garou. Elle invitait les _autres_ à les rejoindre, pour voir cet étrange invité.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le flaira. Ils étaient tellement différents de l'image que Remus s'était fait d'eux. Mais ils étaient impressionnants.

C'est alors que de nombreux hommes et femmes apparurent. Il y en avait au moins une cinquantaine, et tous s'inclinèrent devant la jeune femme rousse.

Celle-ci ne se détourna pas de Remus, et le fixa, pendant de longues minutes. Une fois encore, son instinct sauvage lui montra la bonne posture à prendre, pour ne pas mourir tout de suite. Il soutenait son regard, sans insolence, avec la même franchise que celle qui dégoulinait quand il regardait Sirius.

Puis elle sourit, simplement. Elle lui tendit la main, et lui souhaita la bienvenue, à sa manière de louve.

Le loup n'était plus seul, il était enfin parmi sa meute.

OoOoO

**L**a matriarche s'appelait Lÿkaïna*, elle était née dans ces montagnes. Rapidement, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Remus, lui montrant tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir pour survivre dans cet endroit.

C'était bien eux qui l'avaient appelé. En fait, ils avaient appelé tous les Loups-Garou qui vivaient, mais seul _le bon_ devait venir. C'était lui.

Les autres Loups étaient aimables, mais sans aucune sympathie. Ils obéissaient. Les seuls qui approchaient le jeune homme de leur plein gré étaient les enfants, qui l'adoraient, en dépit du discours de leurs parents. Ils adoraient quand Remus leur parlait en anglais, et répétaient les mots avec leur accent chantant. Il y avait aussi un des Loups, le futur compagnon de Lÿkaïna, Kowal.

L'homme avait de grand yeux noirs bridés, et des cheveux de la même couleur. Il était naturellement à la hauteur de la Louve. Il était assez taciturne, mais il s'asseyait souvent à côté du Gryffondor, pour l'écouter parler aux enfants.

Evidemment, ils ne parlaient pas vraiment la même langue. Ils se comprenaient grâce aux gestes et aux instincts bestiaux. La vie était presque plus simple.

Remus avait déjà passé six pleines lunes avec eux. C'était tellement différent de celles passées avec ses amis. La douleur était toujours là, mais il n'y avait pas de risque. Tout le monde se transformait, les vieillards, les adultes dans la force de l'âge et même les tout petits enfants, plus frêles mais tout aussi courageux. Remus ne se souvenait pas de ses transformations antérieures à ses dix ans. Il espérait que ça serait pareil pour eux.

Les pleines lunes servaient à la chasse. Il n'y avait pas d'humains dans ces lieux, pas de risques. Le jeune homme appris à faire un avec son Loup, que ce soit sous sa forme humaine ou sa forme lupine.

La vie était plus facile, là où il était. Il n'y avait pas de Sirius Black pour l'empêcher de penser. Rectification. Il n'y avait pas de Sirius Black, mais il l'empêchait toujours de penser et de vivre pleinement. Ca n'était même pas de sa faute.

La prochaine pleine lune approchait, et Lÿkaïna et Kowal allaient devoir s'unir et fonder une nouvelle génération. La jeune femme alla un jour trouver Remus, après qu'il soit allé conter des histoires aux enfants.

« Remus.

- Bonsoir, Lÿkaïna. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle hésita. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était visible. Son corps irradiait de tension, Remus pouvait le ressentir.

« Tu sais que je dois m'unir avec lui demain. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, expression volée à son meilleur ami.

« Je suis certain que cela se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas. » Reprit-elle « Je ne veux pas m'unir à lui, même s'il est très puissant, et à la hauteur de mon rang. Je veux m'unir avec toi. Nous fonderons une bien meilleure génération, tous les deux. »

Les yeux verts de la louve le fixaient avec attention, comme pour dire qu'il ne devait pas contester sa décision, et accepter l'honneur qui lui était fait.

« Désolé, Lÿkaïna, je ne peux pas.

- Tu le dois, pourtant. Tu ne peux refuser ma demande, tu le sais. »

Les étoiles brillaient, et celle de la constellation du chien pulsait. Le rythme du cœur de Remus se claqua sur la lueur.

« Je ne peux pas m'unir à toi.

- Alors pars. Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer. »

Dès le lendemain, les enfants virent que leur ami n'était plus parmi eux.

Et Remus reprit le chemin qui le ramènerait chez lui.

OoOoO

« **Q**u'est-ce que je vous sers, jeune homme ? »

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la flamme de la chandelle à demi-fondue vacilla dangereusement. L'ambiance était particulière, l'air était saturé de fragrances lourdes et d'odeurs d'alcools puissants.

« Une bierraubeurre, s'il vous plait.

- Petit joueur ? »

Le barman toisait Remus d'un air goguenard, les yeux brillants de défit. Il replaça ses cheveux gris d'un coup de tête, et sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, cent ans d'âge.

« Petit joueur » confirma-t-il, en déposant délicatement trois mornilles sur le comptoir sombre.

Le barman soupira, rangea sa bouteille et sortit une chope de boisson. Il la déposa sans finesse devant le loup-garou, et rentra dans l'arrière-salle, en grommelant.

Le jeune homme posa entoura de ses mains blanches le verre, et soupira de contentement. La chaleur s'insinua dans ses paumes gelées et réchauffa tout son être.

Sauf son cœur, trop seul.

Trop froid.

Trop endolori.

Sirius Black n'était toujours pas sorti de sa tête, ni de son cœur.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Après avoir quitté les loups, Remus s'était réfugié dans la banlieue de Londres. Mauvaise cachette, et mauvaise imagination, il habitait à moins de vingt kilomètres de son ancien-ami. Il avait pourtant revu Lily et James, vu leur joie de devenir prochainement parents, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à revoir Sirius. C'était trop difficile.

Le carillon de la porte tinta à nouveau, et une ombre vint s'assoir aux côtés de l'ex-Gryffondor. Elle appela le barman, qui lui servit un hydromel d'une belle couleur dorée. Comme les yeux de Remus.

Dérangé dans sa bulle de solitude, le lycanthrope se leva, ayant pour but de s'installer dans un coin retiré de la salle, là où il ne serait pas gêné par le vieux barman, ou par les clients éventuels. Mais l'ombre sortit un bras mince de sa cape noire, et attrapa le poignet du loup. Incrédule, Remus se tourna vers elle, et se trouva face à deux yeux verts.

« Lÿkaïna ? » souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme souleva son capuchon, et secoua ses cheveux trempés. Elle sourit imperceptiblement puis approcha son verre vers son ami. Celui-ci but, reconnaissant.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi.

- Que …

- J'avais besoin d'explications.

- D'explications sur quoi ? » Lâcha-t-il, las.

« Ton départ précipité, peut être.

- Et ta présence dans ces lieux, à toi ? Tu m'as demandé de partir. »

La louve retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents blanches, dans un air de supériorité. Le barman revenait, et en la voyant, il repartit précipitamment.

« J'avais besoin de tes réponses. Et tu aurais pu rester, si tu avais accepté. »

Remus soupira, et s'affala sur le comptoir, la tête entre les mains.

« J'aime les hom… Les mâles, Lÿkaïna. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie avec une femelle, aussi puissante soit-elle.

- Mais c'est inconcevable ! » Aboya-t-elle. « Deux mâles ne peuvent perpétuer notre race, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

Les rares clients se tournèrent vers eux, et le jeune homme sortit à nouveau de l'argent pour payer la boisson de son amie. Ils sortirent dans le froid polaire, et se dirigèrent chez Remus.

« Veux-tu quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, poliment. Elle déclina, et ils s'assirent sur le canapé sur du petit appartement.

Le silence régnait, les deux loups ne semblaient pas décidés à reprendre leur « conversation ». Seulement, la jeune femme se leva vers l'étagère à livres de son hôte, et découvrit les photos de ses amis. Elle pouvait y voir un brun à lunettes et une belle femme rousse tournoyer dans les feuilles d'automne, quatre garçons en robes noires, souriant à l'objectif et agitant la main, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lunes avec un paquet de bonbon à la main et un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier était présent au moins trois fois sur l'étagère, sans compter les photos de groupe. Il y avait aussi une cravate rouge et or enroulée autour d'un pied de cadre doré.

« Tu ne pourras pas perpétuer la race avec lui. » déclara-t-elle, perspicace.

Remus la rejoignit et prit un cadre blanc. Sirius lui souriait en agitant les bras, la tête à demi-cachée par un masque en forme de citrouille. Le loup passa son doigt sur la surface de verre et sourit tristement.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire … En un sens, c'est mieux.

- Tu ne pourras pas perpétuer la race, mais je te comprends, Remus. Je peux sentir tes élans d'amour à cinq kilomètres à la ronde. Et notre race n'est pas faite pour vivre parmi les humains, sorciers ou non. »

Elle lui prit le cadre des mains, et le reposa doucement. Les larmes avaient déjà dévalé les joues du loup-garou, et elle les sécha tendrement, comme une mère.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, Lÿkaïna. (2) » rit-il doucement.

« Ta mère ?

- Oh non, ma mère était bien trop apeurée à l'idée d'avoir un monstre comme fils.

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, toi encore moins que les autres.

- Moi, encore plus. Je ne suis pas humain, et j'éprouve des pulsions malsaines envers mon meilleur ami. Mais je le veux tellement. J'ai besoin de lui. Mon cœur implose et va m'engloutir si …

- Si quoi, Remus ? »

Le jeune homme, coupé dans ses réflexions, entrevit réellement l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Il avait besoin de Sirius. Il fallait qu'il obtienne son cœur.

« Je l'aime. » Souffla-t-il.

Lÿkaïna posa ses mains blanches sur les épaules du sorcier, et les pressa doucement. Elle souriait, ses interrogations résolues. Les étoiles semblaient soupirer de soulagement, sauf une, qui avait l'air de sourire amoureusement.

« Alors dis-lui. »

Le lendemain, la louve repartit vers ses montagnes, laissant Remus plus fort et déterminé que jamais.

OoOoO

« **R**emus ?

- Bonjour _Lily-jolie_.

- Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que tu ne nous as pas contactés !

- Je vais très bien, merci, et vous ? Comment va Mini-Potter ?

- Nous allons bien, lui aussi va bien, il donne des coups de pieds en ce moment … James dit que c'est parce qu'il sent, je cite, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets « Rémy-Loup ».

- Passe le bonjour à ton cher et tendre de ma part, Lil'.

- C'est fait, tu avais quelque chose à nous demandé, sinon ?

- …

- Tu nous demanderas quand tu seras prêt, Rem'.

- Merci, Lily.

- Je t'en prie.

- …

- …

- Sinon, tu as des nouvelles de Peter ?

- Pas tellement, il nous évite en ce moment …

- Ah …

- Oui, c'est dommage.

- … Il est seul, c'est peut être pour ça.

- Oui, peut être …

- …

- Il s'est toujours senti inférieur aussi …

- Oui …

- C'est dommage, oui …

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me donner l'adresse exacte de Sirius ? »

OoOoO

**D**eux chemises s'affrontaient sur le lit blanc. L'une se fondait parfaitement dans le dessus de lit cotonneux, l'autre, plus sombre, se démarquait juste ce qu'il fallait. Devant elles, Remus Lupin semblait confronté à un des plus grands dilemmes. Blanc ou noir ?

Non pas qu'il n'était jamais allé à un rendez-vous galant. Ca n'était même pas un vrai rendez-vous, puisque le principal concerné n'était même pas au courant de sa présence à Londres. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas débarquer devant chez lui, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et annoncer joyeusement « Salut, c'est moi ! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime depuis toutes ces années, et on a souffert tous les deux ! Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ? »

La chemise noire appelait le loup de toutes ses forces. Remus savait que c'est celle qui ferait le plus d'effet à Sirius, alors il prit la blanche. Il n'était pas un aguicheur, et il avait à se faire pardonner.

Il boutonna son manteau gris et noua sa vieille écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de son cou. Le froid de Décembre s'insinua dans ses os, et c'est en frissonnant qu'il se rendit au réseau de transplanage le plus proche.

Il arriva devant la porte de Sirius, où il pouvait y voir une couronne de roses de noël. Les rideaux laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière et par la fenêtre ouverte, on entendait l'air entrainant d'un groupe rock moldu, connu pour leurs membres aux très longs cheveux, et accessoirement pour leur musique entrainante.

_**«**__** I said, baby, you know I'm gonna leave you**__ » [Je disais, bébé, tu sais que je vais te quitter]_(3)

« Bonjour l'ambiance » pensa Remus. « Je sens que c'est pile de circonstance … »

Après tout, peut être que son ami déciderait de le mettre à la porte dès qu'il lui ouvrirait.

Le loup-garou inspira profondément, et avança sa main, prêt à frapper contre la porte. Malheureusement, son geste se suspendit, et, incapable de se résoudre à affronter les foudres de celui qu'il aimait, il abaissa son bras, et tourna lentement les talons. Il avait peut être été un Gryffondor réputé pour son courage, il y avait des fois où le courage ne suffisait même plus.

Cependant, de son côté, Sirius dressait la table pour le réveillon, qu'il avait décidé de passer seul avec ses vieux souvenirs, ou accompagné par quelque personne dans le besoin. L'armoire à vaisselles se trouvant prêt de la fenêtre, il aperçut quelqu'un sur le pas de sa porte. D'un naturel enjoué et chaleureux, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, et l'ouvrit. Il y avait bien assez de dinde aux marrons et de pudding.

« Remus ! » Cria-t-il sous la surprise.

Le jeune homme se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, et tourna sur lui-même, pour faire face à la mine stupéfaite de l'héritier Black.

« Joyeux Noël, Sirius.

- Joy … Quoi ? »

Le loup soupira et s'avança vers son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur et se recula vivement, pour le plus grand malheur de Remus.

« Ne me touche pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai pas. »

Sirius était plaqué contre la porte qui s'était maintenant refermée, un air apeuré sur le visage. Heureusement que le lycanthrope savait dissimuler ses émotions, et qu'il réussit à empêcher les larmes de couler. Son cœur semblait entier, et en même temps, complètement anéanti.

« T'es revenu pour que je souffre ? » Souffla-t-il tellement bas que Remus eut du mal à l'entendre. « Tu vas encore m'abandonner, après ? » murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Remus essaya de se rapprocher pour le réconforter, mais l'animagus l'en empêcha. Il s'arrêta difficilement, et secoua la tête. Les mots n'avaient plus leur place.

« Alors entre » Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

C'était au tour du loup d'être surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sirius avait autant confiance en lui pour le croire sur un simple signe. C'était très touchant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table qui comportait tous les mets très appétissants de la période. Sirius coupa deux parts et garnit deux assiettes.

« Mange, tant que c'est chaud.

- Pourquoi ? »

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi mettait-il ses différents de côté, sa peine et sa rancune, et l'invitait-il à manger avec lui, à sa table, comme si rien n'avait changé ? Pourquoi ?

« Parce que j'en ai envie. Mange, c'est bon, normalement. »

Malgré lui, il esquissa un sourire, au souvenir des soirées passées à cuisiner, les soirées durant lesquelles Remus avait tenté d'apprendre à son ami à cuisiner les plats les plus rudimentaires. Apparemment, il s'était bien amélioré.

Dans un silence presque religieux, ils savourèrent donc leur repas, et, bien trop tôt aux yeux du loup-garou, ils repoussèrent leurs assiettes. Le temps des explications était venu.

« Je t'en prie, commence. Je n'attends que ça depuis un an et demi.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius.

- Je m'en fiche. Raconte-moi tout.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et à mes sentiments et mes besoins. A aucun moment, je me suis dit que j'avais des amis qui avaient peut être besoin que je reste parmi eux. Sauf quand je suis arrivé là-bas.

Là-bas … Si tu avais vu la beauté du lieu, Sirius. Les montagnes étaient tellement grandes ! On se sent insignifiant comparé à ces paysages uniques. Et quand la meute est arrivée, j'ai _su_ que j'avais touché mon but. J'ai tant appris avec eux.

- Content de l'entendre. » Cracha presque l'animagus. « Parce que je n'ai rien appris sans toi. Ah si ! La solitude, c'est tout.

- Tu avais James, et Peter. Sans oublier Lily.

- Je ne t'avais pas, _toi_.

- Sirius … »

Le brun se leva, et s'éloigna rapidement de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne pourrait jamais lui résister s'il prononçait son nom de cette façon. Son poing heurta le carreau glacial de la fenêtre dans un grand bruit sourd.

« Tu es parti ! Sans m'écouter ! Alors que j'avais plein de choses à te dire, que j'avais enfin compris plein de choses sur moi, sur nous ! »

Remus le rejoignit, et cueillit son poing qui s'était mis à saigner. Doucement, il l'essuya avec une serviette douce, pendant que Sirius pleurait silencieusement.

« Je sais que j'ai été égoïste, Pad'. Je le sais et je le regrette. Si c'est trop tard pour être amis, je comprendrais que-

- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié ! Tu n'as pas encore compris, Remus ? »

Les magnifiques yeux gris du jeune homme étaient baignés de larmes, mais un amour sans faille brillait au fond de ses iris. Remus essuya ses propres larmes, et, du bout des doigts, caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon.

« Bien sûr que j'ai compris, Pad'. Depuis longtemps, même.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour me dire ce que tu j'attends depuis tant d'années ? »

Ceci étant dit, il ferma les yeux, et attendit. Son destin, et son équilibre mental se jouait maintenant. Et les clefs étaient entre les mains de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Et tu as intérêt à faire pareil, Sirius Padfoot Black. »

Et les lèvres de Remus capturèrent enfin celles de Sirius. C'était le soleil et la lune, l'eau et le feu, le nuage et la foudre, le loup et le chien qui se trouvaient enfin. C'était tous les hommes et toutes les femmes de la Terre qui se trouvaient et qui s'aimaient. Chacun expira profondément, leur cœur perdant enfin la charge insupportable qui l'alourdissait. Le baiser était tendre, amoureux, délicat, délicieux. Ils étaient complets, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'explications longues et tortueuses, la force de l'Amour suffisait.

Longtemps après, après la fusion des corps et des cœurs, quand leurs membres s'entremêlèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune se reflétèrent sur leurs corps repus, quand Remus embrassa le front en sueur de son amant somnolant et que lui-même sombrait dans le sommeil, il regarda une dernière fois l'étoile qui l'avait suivie dès le début. Elle pulsait de manière joyeuse, comme en rythme avec les chants de Noël qui résonnaient maintenant dans les profondeurs des rues de Londres. Le loup sourit tendrement en se blottissant contre Sirius.

« Oui, il suffisait de m'appeler … »

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je ne mords pas ... **

* Lÿkaïna signifie _Louve_, en grec ancien … Mais je ne suis pas une grande experte, alors que vais dire que oui !

(1) La peluche-Lily est un clin d'œil à une fanfiction nommée « _**Sirius is just a little sick and twisted**_ » Lisez-là !

(2) Pour la petite explication, Lÿkaïna est la Lily version louve (déjà, rien qu'à la description physique …) Elle ne veut pas de son fiancé (Genre Lily qui jette James quoi xD) et se comporte comme une mère avec Rem' … ^^

(3) Lors du départ de Remus, au tout début, ses paroles sont très nettement inspirées (voire carrément retranscrites ^^') de cette magnifique chanson de Led Zeppelin (Donc, Babe I'm Gonna Leave You)


End file.
